


"You're overworking yourself, Armitage."

by PangolinPirate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Overworking, Sleep Deprivation, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9936077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangolinPirate/pseuds/PangolinPirate
Summary: Sometimes you need a reminder to take care of yourself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is all thanks to the prompt "Day 6: Reluctant Cooperation" for animperialmarch on Tumblr.

“You said you were going to bed.” 

Hux’s laurel green eyes flashed up to train on Kylo. The stark blue light emitting from the holoreader in his hands illuminated his bare chest and face making him appear gaunt. “I _am _in bed, Ren.” he snipped irritably before returning his attention to the information on the screen.__

__Kylo rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck as he strode into their shared bedroom, shedding the outer layers of his attire as he went. Under normal circumstances, this would have riled Hux into a fit… but as he was, Hux didn’t seem to notice the disorder._ _

__Hux was exhausted. Kylo didn’t need the Force to see it. The man’s shoulders were slumped, he’d been drinking nothing but caf for the last thirty-six hours, and the bags under his eyes were more prominent; not to mention his temper._ _

__Not that Kylo had any right to criticize._ _

__“Hey.” Kylo said quietly when he stood before the general._ _

__Recognizing concern in the other man’s voice, Hux looked up. “I have to finish these reports-”_ _

__“No.” Kylo interjected, perhaps too aggressively._ _

__“Excuse me?” Hux hissed, staring up at Kylo with sudden -albeit provoked- rage._ _

__“Those reports can wait until morning.” Kylo said, looming over the smaller man, forcing Hux to lean backwards to keep him in view._ _

__Enraged, Hux raised his voice and spat back. “My job is to ensure everything on this Star Destroyer operates at its highest efficiency, Ren. I-”_ _

__“You’re doing a shit job then.” Hux’s mouth snapped closed and twisted into a sneer, but before he could retort, Kylo continued. “I don’t want to hear it Hux. It is my job to make sure that _you _are operating at your highest efficiency.” Hux swallowed, eyes no longer meeting Ren’s. Kylo felt some of the man’s anger ebbing, so he pushed on. “You’re overworking yourself, Armitage.” Kylo knelt over Hux and gently took the holoreader from his hands, pleased that the screen slipped from Hux’s grasp without a fight. Kylo set it in the general’s lap. “The reports can wait until morning.” He repeated, placing a hand on Hux’s shoulder.___ _

____“Ren, I really should-” Hux started, the anger in his tone replaced by desperation._ _ _ _

____“You should relax.” Kylo pushed Hux back and leaned in closer, tugging at the waist of Hux’s unfastened trousers. “Let me do my job.”_ _ _ _

____All of the tension and fight went out of Hux as Ren’s lips pressed and worked against the skin of his throat. “I suppose you’re right… they can wait until morning.” Hux conceded quietly, closing his eyes and losing himself in Kylo’s touch._ _ _ _


End file.
